Conventionally, a low-resilience polyurethane foam has been used as a low-resilience elastomer that requires low-resilience, including a shock absorbing material, a sound absorbing material, a vibration absorbing material, a cushioning material, and a mattress material.
Patent Document 1 below has proposed, for example, a low-resilience polyurethane foam produced by allowing a urethane foam composition containing polyol (a), polyisocyanate (b), catalyst (c), and blowing agent (d) to react.
In the low-resilience polyurethane foam proposed in Patent Document 1, polyol (a) contains polyol (a-1) having an average functionality of 1.5 to 4.5 and a hydroxyl number of 20 to 70 mgKOH/g and polyol (a-2) having an average functionality of 1.5 to 4.5 and a hydroxyl number of 140 to 300 mgKOH/g, and polyol (a) has a polyol (a-1) content in the range of 32 to 80 wt % and a polyol (a-2) content in the range of 20 to 68 wt %.
In the low-resilience polyurethane foam proposed in Patent Document 1, toluenediisocyanate is used as polyisocyanate (b) in Examples.